Inheritance
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Tony Stark gets the shock of his life when his girlfriend announces that she's pregnant. Can he be the father, he never had and what about the heir to the Stark legacy. Will they be able to follow in their father's shoes. While trying to figure out who they are, besides the child a billionaire, superhero.
1. Chapter 1

_What's taking these damn lights so long?_ If he didn't want to stay on the good side of the press, he would of been ran these damn lights along time ago. When he had gotten a alert saying that his girlfriend was in the hospital, he dropped everything he was doing and headed for Mount Sinai. When he got to the hospital, he quickly dashed towards towards the room that held his dearest, without even bothering to check in with the nurse at the desk. He has never felt so, much fear before. Not even all those times he put his life on the line to save the world. Properly because he never felt like this before about anyone, so when he was told that his girlfriend fainted...he didn't know what to think. _1709_ , he didn't even bother to catch his breath he burst through the door to be greeted by his beautiful girlfriend sitting on a hospital bed talking excitedly with his assistant.

"Um...did I miss something? Because I was told that my girlfriend fainted!"

The two women rolled their eyes before the strawberry blonde patient smiled widely at her boyfriend. "Tony...I'm..."

The brunette in the lounge chair squeezed the other woman's hand that she was holding, her light brown eyes gleaming. "Go on Pepper, tell him."

The brunette male looked from his assistant to his girlfriend. "Tell me what? Pep' what's going on?"

Pepper sighed before smiling as wide as she could, "Tony...you're going to be a father."

His eyes widen and before he knew it, everything went black. When he came to he was in his spacious living room, in his tower lying on his expensive couch.

"Jarvis, where's Pepper?"

 _'She's asleep, sir.'_

Tony nodded before lying his head back down as he ran through everything. Was he dreaming? Was he really going to be a father? All these thoughts and more ran through his head. Was he even going to be a good father?

 _-Inheritance-_

The sounds of crying could be heard throughout a small room. Heavy breathing following soon after. A pair of green eyes smiled as she held the crying bundle wrapped in blue blankets. A soft smile formed as she thought about her own condition.

"Is everything okay, Natasha?"

The curvy red head smiled before placing the baby in the awaiting arms of a tired brunette. "Just fine. He's gorgeous, Laura."

The new mother smiled sweetly before casting her light hazel eyes on her new son, "My little Nathaniel Barton."

Natasha ran a hand through the boy's dirty blonde hair with a sweet smile of her own. "Nathan for short."

"I see Nate has a nickname already and he's not even a hour old."

The two women turned to see a man with dirty blonde, almost brown hair leaning against the door frame with amused expression. Natasha glared at the male. "Like you're no better, Clint. Nate? Really? That's totally common."

Laura chuckled, "I think it's cute. He'll probably grow up and want to explore like..."

"Nathan Drake or Nate."

Clint laughed before bringing a ten year old boy under his arm, ruffling up the brown hair that was a bit messy. "I see you have been playing Francis' game, dear."

Laura blush before moving her eyes towards the empty spot in the door as a small girl with long brown hair ran in, her young light hazel eyes wide with excitement.

"Is he here? Is he here?"

Laura smiled before bringing the bundle over for her daughter to see. "Why don't you see for your self, Chloe."

Chloe smiled at her mother before looking at her new baby brother. "He's cute, what's his name."

Francis beamed as he replied with a proud smile. "Nathaniel but we're calling him Nate."

Chloe frowned, she easily picked out that her older brother named their baby brother after one of the characters in his videogame. But she had a suggestion as well, but they probably wouldn't go for it, after all no one listens to her. A hand on her shoulder caused her to move her light hazel eyes up to see the pale blue eyes of her father looking down at her.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

Chloe sighed before looking at her little brother. "Do he have a middle name?, like mine's Almasi and Francis is Hal."

Clint shook his head before looking back at his daughter. "Did you have something in mind, sweetheart?"

Chloe took a deep breath before answering. "Peetoo."

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she looked at Chloe with confused eyes. But before she could say anything Francis beat her to it. "Who's that?"

The five year old took a deep breath before looking at her father and brother. "The fast running guy that saved daddy's life when he was with all his friends."

Clint smiled as he pulled his daughter close. "Pietro." he closed his eyes and sighed. Then he looked at his new son, "Nathaniel Pietro Barton, it is."

 **Author's Note: What do think? It takes place a few months after Age Of Ultron. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; Silly Tony indeed and the Bartons are adorable.**

Pregnancy is a blessing, for the bloodline is continuing and new life is on it's way into the world. But then, pregnancy is also a curse and no one knows this better than Tony right now. Pepper is now four months pregnant and the cravings is driving the billionaire to the brink of villianism. At midnight, his pregnant girlfriend wanted ice cream, from another shop that was three states away from New York. Not to mention that that hormones is to the sky and beyond, when Pepper gets into one of her moods, it's like being chewed out by the Black Widow and that's scary.

The billionaire slumped down on his couch with tired groan. He had just gotten back from getting Pepper a sandwich from a town five hours away and he left at one o'clock in the morning. "I'm so tired..."

Tony barely closed his eyes before the Avengers alert went off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking towards the ceiling. "What's going on, Jarvis?"

 _'It appears that Mrs. Romanoff has gone in labor.'_

Tony laid back with a groan as he covered his eyes. "Give the Captain my congrats...I'm just too tired."

The AI watched his creator fall asleep. He kept watching a little longer before he connected through Captain America's phone. Across the city at Manhattan General, said Capitan was pacing like no tomorrow.

Sitting in a waiting chair, with amused pale blue eyes was none other than Clint Barton. "Hey 'Cap, you keep it up you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Steve ignored the archer as Francis walked over with two cups of coffee. Clint grabbed one as the ten year old sat in a seat next to his father. "Uncle Steve, I got you a cup of coffee."

The solider stopped and sighed, he knew he's worrying to much. After all his girlfriend is a trained assassin and spy. So what is giving birth to being dangerous situations everyday.

"I'll take that."

Francis had barely enough time to figure out what's going on when Nick Fury grabbed the cup of coffee and began drinking. The young Barton was going to say something when a nurse dressed in cream shrubs walked over.

"Mr. Rogers?" she called looking at the chart. "You may go in and see Ms. Romanoff now."

Steve took a deep breath before walking down the hall towards his girlfriend's room. When he got to the door, he inhaled and exhaled, with a shaky hand he opened the door. What greeted his bright blue eyes made his legs buckle. There on the hospital bed was Natasha, with not only one but two babies in her arms.

Natasha looked at her boyfriend with a glow that the soldier never seen before. "Steve! Come say hi!"

Steve gulped before walking over and sat at the end of the bed. Natasha smiled before handing over the bundle wrapped in soft blue blankets. Steve held his son as gentle as possible. "He's beautiful."

Natasha laughed before smiling at her boys with all the love in the world. "I was thinking about naming him, James. What do you think?"

Steve held his son closer as he closed his eyes. _Bucky_. With tear filled eyes he looked down at his son who was staring at him with his own blue eyes. "I'm with you..."

 _"...till the end of the line..."_

 _ **-Inheritance-**_

 _'Sir, Captain Rogers and Director Fury is here.'_

Tony looked up from his orange Audi and wiped his greasy hands on his dark blue jeans. "Send them down, J'."

 _'Of course, sir.'_

Tony didn't respond but went back to work just before Steve and Nick entered his workshop. At the sound of the doors opening and closing, the billionaire looked up with a pleased grin. He wiped his hands on his jeans again before walking out into the opening.

"Alright Stark, what is the meaning of this?"

Tony leaned against his desk with his arms crossed, he rolled his brown eyes. "Always straight to the punch. Huh Capsicle? Think you been handing around Eyepatch too much."

Nick growled before rubbing his temples. "What do you want, Stark?"

Tony raised his hands in surrender before shaking his head. "Alright. So, I have been thinking and I think that with us having families that we, well they should stay here."

Steve softened up and thought about what his team- mate just said. He looked up and nodded. "I think that's a fantastic idea, with us having families this would be perfect. Considering we go out to save the world every month."

Nick was still thinking about it but sighed. "What the hell. I'll let Barton know. Good day Stark."

Steve waited until the Director left the workshop before he turned to the billionaire. "Um...I rode my bike here. Do you have a car I can borrow?"

Tony looked at the captain with amused grin. "I have a SUV, you can take that and keep it."

Steve was astonished but before he could say anything, Tony was gone. Shaking his head, the solider headed for the key rack before the line up of cars and trucks.


End file.
